Peter Pan Forever
by Story167
Summary: Kidnapped as a baby by controlling fairies that need him to keep Neverland alive, Peter struggles to escape their grasp after all they have done to him. But he cannot escape his legendary character without help. Peter is past 14 years and trying to get older. He is over Wendy. There are no LostBoys. Some Tink : Updated regularly!
1. Chapter 1

**So… First Peter Pan fic… this is kind of an epilogue first and then catches up to where I want Peter to be when I start my story. It might be a little confusing at first, but I think it's okay(: Just give it a shot and I promise to update regularly and pretty quickly(: **

Peter Brown wasn't as free as he thought he was. He was never free from anyone, much less himself. Weak lungs. Weak body. He would never be able to do highly physical things. Couldn't run far or lift heavy things. He would always be weak. His mother, filled with guilt, entertained the thought that he would find academics fulfilling. She had his whole life planned out for him. The best school. The best college. Work at a good company. Get promoted. Do something noble and get appointed a knight. Soon he would be flying in the highlife, despite his weak body. Little did she know that wasn't the kind of flying he would be doing at all.

Little Peter Brown was not going to go to school, or college, or get a job. Little Peter Brown wasn't even going to grow up. He wasn't even going to ever be called Peter Brown. Peter Pan would be his one and only name.

All in all, it would be the fairies doings that changed his fate. They weren't being courteous at all though, by bringing him to Neverland. In fact, it was a big risk for him. But his spirit won out in the end.

Neverland was dying. It had been for a long time. The trees faded. The waters blew away. Animals went to sleep. The air stopped moving because no dreams ever ventured there anymore.

Fairies were in charge of the little island and they didn't want to lose it. If a child said that they didn't believe in fairies, a single fairy died. If Neverland died, all the fairies would cease to exist as well. So they did the only thing that would save their island and themselves.

Twenty different fairies were sent to the Mainland to find a child, preferably a male that would be easy to control. A small little fairy named Tinker Bell happened upon the baby whose stroller had rolled away from Mrs. Brown. She called upon the other fairies and together they carried little Peter away from his life and to Neverland.

Dark magic was done to the child so that he would be linked to Neverland. If the child lived, then Neverland lived. If the child died, Neverland died.

But Tinker Bell couldn't have stolen a worse child, for Peter was too frail to stay alive much longer. More Dark Magic was soon done on the boy so that he would begin to heal. But he was so sick that he could barely walk, even with the magic coursing through his veins, making him stronger every day. Neverland was about to collapse in a couple of hours.

The fairies poured every ounce of magic they had into Peter. Enough magic to make him fly. But they forgot that Peter was linked to Neverland in so many ways. If Peter was well, Neverland was well. If Peter was hurt, Neverland was hurt. If Peter flew, then Neverland did too. The first flight Peter took made the little island pop out of the ocean and straight into the sky, where it stays even to this day.

The child responded to the magic well and Neverland thrived, young and alive once more. To prevent Neverland from growing old, the fairies ensured that Peter never grew either. But their magic only works in Neverland, so a fairy guardian was ordered to make sure Peter never left Neverland. Tinker Bell became his fairy and Peter became her companion, unaware that she had stolen his life from him forever.

For decades they flew around Neverland, exploring the new forests and contemplating the addition of Indians that Peter wished into existence when he missed his toys. The head fairies were mildly interested until he remembered about pirates, and then it became a problem. They couldn't have just anything Peter thought of popping up in Neverland. Dark Magic was put to use on Peter again to erase his memory of anything from his old world. For such a small child, he had so much magic in him. The air in Neverland was full of it and it started to drive him crazy. Tinker Bell took pity on him one time and showed him the way down to the mainland so that he could calm down for a little while. The effect was unexpected. As soon as the air cleared, Peter started to grow again. Before he had left Neverland, he was the equivalent of four years old and Neverland was full of pink skies and shallow pools, but when he returned, the skies began to darken a little, the pools were deeper, and the trees were taller. By looking at the rings on a tree trunk, Peter discovered that he was now seven years of age. The other fairies found out that he had been allowed to leave and punished Tinker Bell by taking away her voice. They put more magic on Peter to freeze him at seven years and wiped his memory of the mainland again.

But now Tinker Bell and Peter were furious with the other fairies. They continued to make trips to Neverland, trying to break the spells on Peter. Even if the fairies found out, they could do Peter no harm without destroying their home.

Eventually the spells binding Peter at seven years began to loosen their hold on him. Slowly, he began to age until he was the equivalent of fourteen years of age. That was when the mermaids came to Neverland. Peter will always blame that mistake on hormones. The fairies noticed the half fish women swimming around though, and Peter was frozen again, this time at fourteen, a horrible age to be stuck at for all eternity.

The council considered Peter lonely, so they allowed him to bring back other boys to Neverland if he promised to never leave for more than a few hours at a time. Peter called them the Lost Boys. He liked to believe that they were his brothers, that they would never leave him, but it only took one girl to undo all of that.

Wendy, another hormonal mistake, according to Peter. He enchanted her into coming to Neverland with him and then she left, taking all of the boys with her, leaving Peter heartbroken and lonelier than before.

That was the turning point. Peter refused to be controlled by the fairies that had bound him at fourteen for one-hundred years. After crying for hours, Peter escaped through the Neverland rain that was his own tears back to his home.

He learned his real name, Peter Brown, was written on his old baby clothes that he'd been found in. Soon he tracked down his mother's worn grave and found that she'd had three children after him. He was mentioned as forever missing. A note beside his name stated that even though he was really the oldest, his mother always thought of him as her little baby and called him that frequently. Peter found this ironic as he was unable to properly grow up. He found his siblings graves next to hers and their children's' next to theirs. After several rows of deceased Brown's, he came across the most recent grave. It read:

_Here lies Christian Dare, child of Margret Brown and William Dare. _

The Date of Birth and Date of Death were the same. He apparently died during his first day. Peter felt sorry for this child and lingered at his grave.

Two women soon came into the graveyard and Peter flew into a tree directly above him to hide from them. One of them, dressed fancily, cried over the grave endlessly. She couldn't have been older than sixteen, yet she cried "my baby," over and over again. Her face was beautiful, but ruined with tears. Her blonde hair was curly, but not intentionally.

The other woman was no older than thirteen, Peter could tell. Her brown hair was straight and thick and her face was worried. She went to the grave next to the baby's, one Peter didn't notice before. The name on it was William Dare. Peter could read that the death date was shortly before the baby's and was military related. It must have been the father. The survivors on his grave were listed as wife Margret, child, and sister. Peter assumed the sister was the one with dark hair.

After a while, the little one put her hand on the blonde's back, "Margret," she whispered, "we must go now." The blonde nodded dutifully and composed herself. She knelt by her husband's grave for a few minutes in silence, tears slowly falling. She followed the younger one away from the graveyard and away from Peter, who had come out of the tree.

He was related to Margret; she was his great-great-great-lot of great's-great niece. Peter wanted to comfort her like a great-great-great-lot of great's-great uncle would do. She was how he wanted his mother to have been. Beautiful and filled with immense love for her lost child.

Peter was torn. He wanted to meet her and possibly any other family he might have had. But he also didn't want to scare the young widow. Before he had time to decide, two shrieks filled the air from the direction the women had gone. Peter had no choice now. He followed.

**Okay, how was that for first chapter? Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys… second chapter of Peter Pan now… he's been at the mainland for a while now and is 15 at the moment. When he gets older, I'll let you know. **

**This is pretty much limited omniscient POV from Peter. Kind of how Harry Potter was written. Like you know everything Peter is thinking and what he's feeling, but not anyone else's stuff. But he, himself isn't narrating this, if that made sense. I might throw in some Tink view though, since she can't speak. **

**-Oh and this is in the 1980s!**

The sun had set now, leaving the streets filled with shadows to hide in. Peter made use of them as he flew through the street, pocket knife in hand. He didn't want to be seen flying around again. The first time had gotten him a lot of strange looks and incantations thrown at him. People were a lot more suspicious these days.

Spotting the two women in the middle of the street surrounded by scraggly men made Peter's blood pound. He flew up to a roof nearby so that he could jump down on top of the nearest man and spear him with his knife.

After hearing the satisfying scream, Peter went on to the others, cutting and jabbing at them with the rusty knife. The last one got scared and ran away, leaving his comrades bleeding in the street.

Peter growled at him as he retreated into the shadows and down another alley. Peter turned to the girls.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, checking them for injuries with his eyes.

The littlest spoke up, looking to the blonde for assurance. "I-I think so," she stuttered. The other one, remembering what was probably years of training in manners, said, "Why thank you, Mr. –What is your name?"

"Peter. Peter Pan," Peter answered, placing his hands on his hips and smiling at the women.

"Well, thank you very much Peter Pan," the blonde one said, curtsying to him hurriedly. Peter assumed that she was eager to get home.

"Shall I walk you home, Mrs.?" he offered.

"Margret. And this is Lucy," she introduced them both. Peter knew Margret's name, of course, but didn't want to frighten her.

"Shall I then?" Peter repeated.

Margret started to refuse, but Lucy piped up again. "Yes please," she pleaded, clearly still frightened. The blonde shot her a look.

"Very well," Peter said, finalizing the matter. He would walk them home. It was the least he could do for some part of his family. Peter held out his arm and said, "Lead the way, Misses."

Margret took the lead, taking Lucy's hand in hers. Peter followed behind them, keeping his eyes open for anymore men hiding in the shadows.

Shadows were evil things, of course. They could turn almost anything with an evil intent invisible. And then they would always try to escape from their bodies… Peter shuddered. He had to have his own sewn on before.

Peter concentrated on where he was and what he was doing. His family would not get hurt tonight.

Up close, Margret's face was even more beautiful than before, but it also looked sadder, if that was possible. Peter turned his attention to Lucy, whose deep brown eyes were wide and staring at Peter and her brilliantly red lips parted slightly. She kept opening and closing her mouth, as if she was trying to say something.

"What is it, Lucy?" Peter whispered kindly.

"Why were you out so late?" she asked, immediately ashamed of herself.

"I was visiting my parent's graves," he answered truthfully.

"Who do you live with then?" Margret asked, joining in the conversation.

"No one, really," Peter said ruefully. He was hoping that he might be asked to stay the night. He didn't really feel ashamed. He had just saved both of their lives and it was cold outside.

"Where do you live?" Lucy asked him, curiosity practically rolling off her in waves.

"It varies too much really. In a tree one night, on a boat the next!" Peter tried to make it sound exiting, but it really was horrible anyway you put it.

"You're homeless?" Margret asked, horrified.

"And without a family?" Lucy added, equally distraught.

"It's not that horrible really, at least in the summer," Peter comforted them.

Margret stopped walked to stop and look at him. Her eyes swept over him with a wave of curiosity. Peter was wearing mostly vines and old pieces of animal skin, topped with a raggedy old coat that he'd found in the trash. Not a typical London attire. "Why don't you stay with us then?" she offered. "It's really the least we could do."

Peter appeared to contemplate. "Are you sure you have room for me?"

"Are you kidding? It's practically a mansion!" Lucy squealed, obviously excited that the strange boy might live with them.

"Okay then," Peter agreed, happy with the night's findings. They continued walking until they turned a corner and Peter stopped.

Wendy's house. He was sure. The paint was peeling and vines had grown over the once glorious frame, but it could be no other than the Darling house.

Lucy noticed that he'd stopped and nudged Margret. "Peter?" she called.

"Yes," Peter answered, shaking his head to clear them of the memories. "Do you know who lives here? I used to know some people who did a while ago, but I think they moved," he asked.

"I don't know how you knew anyone who lived there. That house's been vacant for more than two decades," Margret explained. Peter shrugged under her wary stare. She was probably wondering what she'd gotten herself into by asking Peter to live with them.

They continued walking until Lucy spoke up again. "Warn him about Mrs. Le'Cannon, Margret," she whispered.

"Oh yeah. She's my mother's best friend's mother. She's a pain, honestly. She'll definitely comment on your hair, so beware…" Margret trailed off.

Peter practically stopped in his tracks. The house was really enormous.

"Were here!" Lucy smiled at him. Peter guessed that he looked pretty scared because Lucy grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze before pushing him up to the door frame. Margret knocked softly on the door and then stepped away as it was jerked open immediately.

"Hello, Misses," the man in the posh black suit greeted them, raising an eyebrow when his gaze rested on Peter.

"That's Mr. Caprein, our butler," Lucy whispered to Peter as they walked into the house. Lucy slammed the door shut and they all jumped at the noise.

"And who is this gentlemen?" Mr. Caprien asked a very wide-eyed Peter, who was too nervous to speak at the moment.

"Peter Pan," Margret introduced. "He's going to be living with us. Please show him to his room, Mr. Caprein."

If the butler was ashamed to be ordered around by a women, he didn't look it. He took Peter's coat and then disappeared with it for a moment. When he came back he motioned for Peter to follow him. Peter glanced at the girls for a second and then followed Mr. Caprein down the hall and into a dark room. Peter went inside and Mr. Caprein groped for the lamp switch.

Peter gasped when the lights clicked on. His room was huge. And everything was beautifully sculpted and painted. The butler nodded, satisfied that at least Peter could appreciate fine decor, and then left the room, shaking his head slightly and muttering about "sympathetic women." Minutes later he returned with a pile of clothes. He set them on the bed and informed Peter that dinner was in twenty minutes.

**Hey, so Chapter2 is completed! Unlike my other story, I actually have this one planned out, so it might not be really random like "Annie Cresta, Genius" is. Although y'all do seem to like that one :) **

**-So please review for me, okay? Because I haven't any reviews for this story yet! **

**And it's gonna be Peter/Lucy in a few chapters… like when she turns 15. I know Peter thinks she's 13, but she's just small. **

**So Peter is 15; Lucy is 14; and Margret is 16. **

**So yeah… First Reviewer gets a shout-out ff they request one! **

**-Story167**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 for Peter Pan… Shout out to Sportygirl!**

Peter stared at the pile of clothes with distaste. He preferred his own outfit much better than the thick, tight, and stiff things he'd been given. He was Peter Pan, not some schoolboy in a monkey suit.

Sighing, Peter removed the bear skin from his body and then his vine undergarments. Thankfully, there was underwear in the pile.

Peter may be a flying savage, but he did, at least, know about underwear.

He slipped on the clothes and then squinted at the mirror. He didn't look like Peter Pan anymore. He looked like just an ordinary boy…

Tall for fifteenish, muscled, extremely tan, twinkling blue eyes that hinted mischief, and a face that looked older every day. His light brown hair had almost turned blonde from spending all that time in the sun and it stuck up everywhere, something caused by flying in some extremely high winds.

His clothes, however, he did not like. They were itchy and he probably couldn't even skin a bear in these. The pants were making his legs sweat like crazy and he felt like he'd flowed too high again.

The room started spinning and Peter decided that it may just be time to go eat dinner. He exited his room and went down the hall again. Being Peter, he, of course, thought he knew exactly where he was going, even though he'd never been to the dining room of this house.

So it wasn't a surprise to anyone but Peter when he ended up in a room filled with paintings and other drawings. Muttering under his breath, Peter exited the room and headed up the stairs again. This time he found himself in a room that could only be one of the girls'. The bed was a deep purple and the walls were a soft color. There was a bookshelf filled with books that Peter didn't feel the urge to read and a set of drawers that he assumed held clothing. There were also two doors that Peter assumed went to a balcony. Feeling intrusive, Peter went on to search for dinner.

This time Peter ended up in a music room. There was a piano, a guitar, a trombone, a couple of flutes, and a pan flute. Peter picked up the pan flute and played one of his favorite tunes. He'd left his own instrument back home in his tree in Neverland. He was so mad that he'd forgotten to pick it up.

The music calmed his nerves and soothed his hunger. If he shut his eyes, Peter felt as if he was back in Neverland. He could imagine the birds chirping and the trees rustling in the wind. The growls of bears, the hiss of snakes, and the howls of wolves. And the voice of a girl.

Wait… no…

Heart sinking a little, Peter opened his eyes. He had been so close to forgetting about the itchy clothes…

Lucy stood in front of him, mouth open. "Where'd you learn to play like that?"

Peter considered her question and found that he really had no idea. "I don't know, Lucy… Hmm… I never wondered where I learned really."

"Is that why your last name is Pan?"

"I don't know… I guess…" Peter muttered.

"I'm sorry Peter. Do you want me to show you the dining room?"

Just at that moment, Peter's stomach rumbled in reply.

"I guess that's a yes then!" Lucy said, grabbing his hand and taking him from the music room and down the hall.

"Just wait until you meet Margret's mother! She is really nice," Lucy told him as they walked to dinner.

"Oh," Peter said, trying and failing to be interesting.

The butler, Mr. Caprein, was in the dining room, placing silverware on the table. He looked up when they came in and sat down.

"That's much better, Mr. Pan," he smiled at the children. Peter managed to smile back, even though he hated the clothing.

"Oh look, here's Margret!" Lucy announced, making Mr. Caprein jump.

"Margret dear, are you alright?" said a bell-like voice. Peter assumed that it was Mrs. Brown. Her blonde hair was let loose and her dress was a color green that only Peter could really appreciate. It was like the color of the trees right before it rained. She sat down beside the head of the table with such grace, Peter might have thought she could fly.

Moments later, another woman entered the room and sat down. Her mousy brown hair was pulled up in a tight bun and her gray dress was also pulled dangerously tight. Peter could only guess that this was Mrs. Le'Cannon. He ducked his head and hoped that she wouldn't notice him.

No luck… She sat down right beside Peter and continued to stare at him until he offered his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Peter," he said, hoping to not get on this awful lady's bad side.

"Are we taking in another orphan now?" she asked Mrs. Brown.

Lucy cringed on the other side of Peter and he instantly felt empathy for the girl.

"Peter will be staying with us for as long as he likes," Mrs. Brown interceded, shooting her friend a warning look. "Isn't that right, Peter?"

Peter nodded, slowly, trying to show his gratitude for her intercession.

"You might at least get his hair cut then?" Mrs. Le'Cannon suggested. Margret smirked at Peter in a _I told you so_ sort of way.

"We can discuss that later. You children must be starving! Especially you Peter! Why when was the last time you had a decent meal?" Mrs. Brown asked him.

"I'm not sure really," Peter answered gravely. Mrs. Le'Cannon snorted and Margret kicked her under the table. She winked at him, smiling mischievously.

Everyone got silent, all of a sudden and Peter looked up. The strangest looking man walked up and sat at the head of the table. This must be Mr. Brown.

His beard was straight and his top hat was shiny. His tailored black suit was embroidered at the edges and Peter wondered what kind of man was this. Mr. Darling had been a clerk and he hadn't dressed like this. Mr. Brown was scary-looking. He reminded him of Captain Hook in a sort of way.

"Good evening, Sophie, Luc- Who's this?" Mr. Brown asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, I'm Peter, sir," Peter introduced himself again, but Mr. Brown pain no attention to Peter. He looked to his wife for an answer.

"This is Peter, dear. He hasn't any family and is going to be staying with us," Mrs. Brown explained to her husband. She then turned to her daughter, "How did you meet Peter, Margret?"

"He saved us!" Lucy announced proudly.

"Oh!" said Mrs. Brown, "Really? What-" But she was interrupted by Mr. Brown.

"The food is ready, dear, can't this wait until after dinner. The boy must be nearly starving," he said gently and Mrs. Brown agreed, but kept her eyes on the two girls all during dinner.

Mr. Caprein brought out a half dozen bowls of soup and laid them in front of everyone. Peter picked up his spoon and started eating without delay, and within minutes, he had downed the entire bowl. Mr. Caprein brought him another one and soon, Peter had finished that one as well. Mrs. Le'Cannon was eyeing him distastefully, but Peter couldn't care less. His belly was full for the first time in months and no cranky old woman was going to ruin that.

After Mr. Caprein finished serving dessert, the grownups demanded to know what happened. Margret started off the story with the girls going to get some fresh air at the park. She apparently hadn't told her family that she was visiting the graves. Then she explained about the men surrounding them and how one of them had a knife. Lucy interrupted and said Peter jumped out of the sky and beat up the men and then walked them home. Peter nodded his head at the end and hoped that the grownups would believe them.

Mr. Brown was especially appreciative and even Mrs. Le'Cannon couldn't add an insult. Everyone agreed that Peter was a hero.

Peter sluggishly went to bed, not even bothering to change out of the stupid monkey clothes.

**Okay! So chapter 3 is done! Who wants to review? **


	4. Chapter 4

Peter woke terrified. His body was covered in a sheet of cold sweat and he was severely constricted. The fabric around his body was itchy and too hot. What was this new torture device that the pirates had come up with? Surely this was one of the Captain's ideas.

How had he been knocked out? Was it poison? Or had he passed out again? Peter hadn't even spoken to Tink about all the times he'd just collapsed lately. He did feel short of breath.

Peter was about to open his eyes when he heard the sound of running from nearby. It must the crew coming to check on him. Peter stayed still and pretended to be asleep; maybe the pirates would leave him alone if he wasn't awake yet. Peter waited anxiously under the blankets and braced himself to be hit. But he wasn't. The sound of feet running soon vanished and Peter exhaled, opening his eyes. Peter screamed.

He wasn't on the Jolly Roger. He wasn't even on a ship. Heck! He wasn't even in Neverland! Last night came back with a rush to Peter, making him feel light headed. Darn those stupid fairies wiping his memory!

Someone was knocking on the door. Peter couldn't find his voice to tell them to come in. "Cccmmm nnnn," Peter growled and then winced. His throat was sore from the cold.

Mrs. Brown opened the door and rushed to his side.

"Are you alright, Peter?"

Swallowing hard and then wincing again, Peter nodded.

"You screamed?"

"Sorry. I forgot that I was here." Peter tried to smile.

Mrs. Brown touched his cheek, smiling. Her hand was like ice against his skin. Mrs. Brown's smile faded as she took her hand away.

"Do you feel okay? Sickish maybe?" Mrs. Brown asked him, putting the back of her hand against his forehead.

"My throat hurts," Peter explained, pointing to his throat with his fingers, which were slightly blue. Mrs. Brown noticed and started warming them between her hands.

"Well, come with me and let's see what I can do to help that," she smiled.

Peter got up and followed her to the kitchen, which was warmer. She got a glass and filled it up with water, and then poured something in it. Mrs. Brown handed the glass to him and directed him to the sink.

"Gargle this and then spit it out. I'll be right back," she said, leaving Peter on his own.

Peter drank the liquid and swished it around at the back of his throat. Suddenly he felt like gagging. Disgusted, Peter spat the vile substance in the sink and then washed his mouth out with the tap water.

That was grosser that accidentally eating a fish fin. It was like warm, disgusting sea water. Peter shuddered just as Mrs. Brown came back into the kitchen, holding a little glass stick. She unbuttoned his shirt and lifted his arm, placing the stick in the pit of his arm. It was cold and Peter shivered.

"This will tell if you have a fever, Peter. Try not to move it too much," she instructed. "And you need to finish gargling all of that."

Grudgingly, Peter lifted the glass to eye level. Shaking his head slightly, he drank it again, swishing it around in his mouth until it became too much.

Peter would have rather been taken captive by Hook.

Three hours later, Peter was riding in a car, on his way to the doctor. When Mrs. Brown had taken out the "thermometer," she had noticed several cuts and bruises across Peter's chest. Not to mention he had a 103 fever.

"Have you ever been to a doctor before, Peter?" Mrs. Brown asked.

Feeling a little nervous, Peter shook his head. The last doctor he could remember was a particularly nasty pirate that had a complete stock of bad jokes. He was the one who had introduced Hook to poisons. Needless to say, Peter wasn't looking forward to the event.

When they got to the office, the doctor took almost a century to get to Peter's room. When he finally did, he insisted on seeing Peter alone.

He made Peter undress and he inspected him everywhere. Finally he prescribed some medicine for fever and allowed them to escape. Mrs. Brown asked about vitamins, but the doctor said Peter was in perfect condition, besides the fever.

After they left the office, Mrs. Brown insisted on taking Peter to get some clothes for himself. Peter, of course, only wanted to be allowed to wear his animal skins, but Mrs. Brown refused.

Apparently, only savages ran around in bear skins. Peter would have informed her that he was a savage, but then he remembered that she was letting Peter live with her and her family.

So Peter tried on the thick pants and the wooly shirts; Mrs. Brown had found him some extremely soft ones that didn't scratch at Peter too badly. They bought the soft clothes and then, per Mrs. Le'Cannon's request, went to get Peter a haircut. Before the cut, his hair had been to the middle of his neck, but now Peter looked like almost every other boy in London.

He felt depressingly unordinary. As they walked back to the car, Peter saw a tiny flash of light from somewhere in the midst of a tree. Automatically, Peter ran towards the light, without even thinking to warn Mrs. Brown.

Climbing into the tree, Peter exclaimed, "Tinker Bell!" She smiled in response and then chimed out in her fairy voice.

"_*Peter! You ass!*" _she told him, pointing her little finger at his face. _"*What did you leave without me for?*" _

Peter shrugged, "I forgot, sorry. Maybe you should get your friends to fix my memories?"

Tink sat down on a branch and crossed her arms. _"*You know that wasn't my fault! You're the one who populated the lagoon with fish mutants!*" _

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah…"

"_*And the pirates…*"_

Peter grunted.

"_*And the Indians…*"_

"Alright, alright," Peter shrugged her accusations off, "I agree. Bad ideas, but the Indians weren't too horrible."

"_*Once they got over the fact that they were stuck on a floating island forever,*"_ Tink laughed and Peter joined her.

"What on earth are you doing Peter?" called Mrs. Brown from under the tree.

"Sorry," Peter called down before whispering to Tinker Bell. "Follow me home okay?" She nodded and Peter jumped down gracefully.

"What were you doing Peter?" Mrs. Brown asked, looking up into the tree for possible answers.

"Umm…I used to sleep up there," Peter admitted. It wasn't a lie; he had slept there a couple of times. But still, Peter felt guilty.

They drove home in silence, until Peter got self-conscious about himself. Would Margret and Lucy even recognize him?

Now that he thought of it, Peter couldn't remember seeing them this morning.

"Mrs. Brown?" Peter asked.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Where were the girls this morning?"

"Margret was helping her father at work and Lucy was at school. Would you like me to enroll you?"

"No thanks!" Peter said quickly. He left Neverland to get back at the fairies, not to grow up.

Mrs. Brown chuckled to herself as they pulled up to the house.

They were barely inside when Peter saw Lucy walking around the corner. A boy was following her, trying to speak. Lucy spun around and pointed her finger at him, huffing out smoke in the cold. Peter could sense a fight coming and ran over to her.

"Hey Lucy," he said, crossing his arms at the black haired boy. "Is he bothering you?"

The boy interrupted before Lucy could answer. "Who's this Lucy? Your bodyguard?" he made a face.

Lucy narrowed her brown eyes until they were dangerous little slits.

The boy took the hint and backed up, "Aww come on, go to the dance with me!"

"Steven! It's ages away and-and-" Lucy pleaded.

"And she's going with me!" Peter finished, putting his arm around her. His fever warmed her right down.

Steven, the black-haired boy, leaned in close to Peter's face, threateningly. Peter breathed in his face, hoping to make him sick. The boy must have gotten scared because he ran off then.

"What's his problem?" Peter asked, his arm still around her.

"He's been bugging me to go to this dance with him all year. He's a real jerk, though, so I won't go with him," Lucy explained.

"Aren't you a little young for dances?" Peter asked. He was sure Wendy never went to a dance until she was twenty-one.

"This isn't the nineteenth century, Peter?"

"Right…" The customs must have changed. "So how old are you anyway?"

"Fourteen. You?"

"Umm… Fifteen… I think…" Lucy looked confused. "I'm not sure about my birthday," Peter explained.

"Oh," was all Lucy could say as they walked back to the house.

Mr. Caprein made them both some cider and they drank it in silence. Peter drank much too quickly and burned his tongue while Lucy barely sipped hers at all. The sound of music drifted into the kitchen and Lucy jumped up.

"Oh! You have to play the flute for Mother!" she insisted.

"Okay," Peter agreed as the dragged him to the music room. "Why do you call Mrs. Brown your mother?"

"Mine died when I was young and then when my brother died, I came to live with Margret and they sort of adopted me."

"How long ago was that?" Peter asked.

"About three years ago," Lucy said and Peter made a silent 'oh' with his mouth as they entered into the music room.

"Here, Peter," Lucy said as she handed him the flute. Mrs. Brown stopped her playing to watch him. They both smiled encouragingly at him as he began to play.

He closed his eyes. He felt extremely subconscious right now with both of them staring at him. He had started playing before he even noticed it. The music calmed him down and reminded him of Neverland even more. He missed everything about it.

The warmth of the sun and they way he was connected to it. The animals and the Indians. Tinker Bell would be missing him and would have to fix the hole in the roof without him. Suddenly he felt the unexplainable urge to go back. The fairies had done their job well.

Peter heard the door open downstairs as Mr. Brown and Margret arrived home and he stopped playing. His audience was too shocked to clap. Mrs. Brown's mouth was almost hanging open and Lucy looked incredibly pleased. They both shouted praises at him until an almighty sneeze shook the house, followed by Margret's "Bless you, Father!"

Mrs. Brown excused herself as she went to go see to her husband. They set in silence until Lucy begged him to play again. Peter obliged and played his oldest tune. It had a quirky, unforgettable melody that made Lucy smile. Being Peter, which includes being slightly arrogant, he began to play louder.

Suddenly, the door flung open, revealing a very upset Margret. Her face was tear streaked and her lips quivering. Peter stopped playing immediately, but she cried out.

"No Peter! Don't stop." She locked eyes with Lucy and suddenly she gasped and stared at Peter.

She looked at Margret again and said, "Are you sure it's his?"

"Positive. Just listen," she motioned for Peter to keep playing. Peter inhaled and started the song again. He doubted that they knew this song; Peter had come up with it himself. Lucy was still unsure, so Margret went over to the piano and started playing along with Peter.

Lucy's eyes widened and she ran out of the room, crying softly. Margret continued playing even though she too was crying. Peter kept playing because he didn't have anything to say.

**So… cliff hanger! Hahahaha! If anyone want's to guess how they heard the song, inbox me (: **

**And I know that people see this story, so please review! I promise it gets more fun later(: **

_**-Story167**_


	5. Chapter 5

Now Peter, not only having a sort of cockiness about him, could also be described as caring. He did not like to see weaker creatures weep. And Lucy was indeed weaker and weeping. Peter was certainly confused. What was with the two girls? Where could they have heard his song before? And now Margret wouldn't stop staring at him!

Suddenly, Peter heard the tinkling of bells. He immediately set the flute down and sprinted to his room, leaving the door open enough for Tink to squeeze in.

"Took you long enough!" Peter scolded.

_"*You seemed to be busy enough.*"_ she replied smugly.

Peter rolled his eyes, "What were they crying about anyway?" Peter, despite being incredibly confident that he knew everything, was also under the impression that Tink could read minds or something. This wasn't quite the case, as Tink was a horrible gossip. But she did know what had occurred moments ago.

_"*Do you still remember Nibs?*"_ Tink asked him.

"Yes, of course I remember Nibs. He was in Neverland with me for only a hundred years," Peter grumbled. He was still a little put out that all the Lost Boys left with Wendy.

_"*Yes, well he changed his name to Dare after college. You know he was never one to be called Darling,*"_ Tink laughed with a wave of her hand while Peter nodded sadly. _"*He married and had a son, who had two children, one of which recently died. And the other...*"_

Peter's eyes widened, "Lucy?" Tinker Bell nodded cheerfully, clapping her hands with enthusiasm and flying around like a bottle rocket. Peter ignored her as he usually did in times like this. She just didn't understand people as anything more than amusing creatures. Fairies were perfectly horrid about feelings.

Peter assumed that it was Nibs who had passed down his song to these children and wondered if Nibs were alive still. Whatever the case, it didn't matter right now. What mattered was seeing that the girls weren't upset enough to kick him out. He decided that Lucy was probably the easiest target to hit first.

Stepping into her room, the soft sound of tears came to Peter and made him blush, as if he were intruding, which he was.

"I am sorry, Lucy," Peter said cautiously, making his way out to the balcony so that he could speak to her. She did not answer, but kept on with her weeping.

_This is the problem with women; they cry too much._ Peter thought, nervously scratching his head while crouching down so as to speak in Lucy's ear.

"Lucy?" Peter shook her shoulder gently, noticing how cold her skin was.

"Yes?" she managed to get out.

"Come inside please, Wendy," Peter whispered to her as he had done so many times before.

"Wendy?" Lucy asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"What?" Peter asked, wondering how she would have known about her.

"You called me Wendy…" Lucy mumbled, before succumbing to her tears again.

Peter sighed and picked her up. She was surprisingly heavier than Peter would have guessed. Girls usually weren't made of muscle at all, but apparently Lucy was. Peter could still lift her with ease though, and he carried her inside and laid her on the bed, where she continued to weep.

"Please stop crying, Lucy…" Peter whispered, closing the balcony door.

"I-I'm sorry, Peter," she mumbled.

"Never be sorry about your feelings. If you don't feel then you aren't human," Peter explained. It was something Wendy had taught him. Once she'd left.

Lucy sat up and rubbed her eyes. "When did you learn that?"

"A long time ago," Peter sighed.

"You aren't going to leave now are you?"

"No, why?"

"Margret?"

"I don't think so. Not unless she wants me to."

"Where'd you learn that song?" Lucy asked, stroking his hair slowly.

"Just on the streets. I hear lots of things on the streets," Peter said, hoping to change the subject.

"Like what?" Lucy sniffed.

"All sorts of things. About the West and the East and new inventions."

"Oh," Lucy said and Peter could tell that she wasn't interested.

"So… Do you accept my offer?" Peter asked, making Lucy's eyebrows come together.  
"What offer?"

"Why the dance, of course," Peter exclaimed, "I've never been to one!"

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "You want to go with me?"

"Will there be a fountain?" Peter asked, "And special lights? And… And… What is there at dances, Lucy?"

"Well… usually two people go together and dance to music," Lucy hinted, but Peter, being forever a boy, didn't think it sounded that fun.

"What about sword fights? Or tiger chases?" Peter asked, hoping that she had forgotten to mention something.

"No… I guess you don't want to go then…" Lucy said, and Peter could tell that she felt rejected.

"No, of course I want to go, Luce!" Peter lied through his teeth, but Lucy, being thrilled through her bones, didn't notice.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Peter wondered, walking out of her room and into his own bed. Peter dressed in his nightclothes and laid down, contemplating the mystery of women and how they were severely out of their minds. But as crazy as Peter thought Lucy to be, he still dreamt of her.

**Review for me! Come on! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys… chapter 6… I know I know… not heating up yet… but just read it!**

"Lucy," Peter whimpered. "No! No!" Peter woke with a start. His clothes were sticky with sweat and he felt light-headed. But it didn't matter. He had dreamt of Neverland again. Hook had taken Lucy from him; Hook that wouldn't die. No matter how many times Peter killed him, he just kept coming back! And now he was threatening to take Lucy.

Well he couldn't have her. Peter got out of bed and went straight to Lucy's room to make sure that she was still there. She was. Peter watched her breathing and after a while, he went to his room to get dressed.

Peter was going to try and find Tinkerbelle today. He needed to have a word with her about keeping Hook in check. Everyone was either at school, work, or running errands today and Peter was supposed to be resting at home. But Peter simply did not rest. He had to see that Lucy remained safe.

The air outside was cold and chilly and bit him in places he would prefer not to be bit in. This was always the worst part of the wind; it pinched you everywhere until you just wanted to knock it unconscious, which, of course, was impossible.

The streets were crowded with people so Peter made the wise decision to travel on foot, but that meant finding Tinkerbelle would be an even harder task than he realized.

"Tink!" Peter shouted from the middle of the street. He received a lot of strange looks, but the child did not care. Lucy has to be safe. "Tink! Tinkerbelle!" Peter screamed again, and this time he got an answer.

"Peter… is that you?" The voice was old and frail. It's cracked and hoarse from lack of use. But it was shaped by a kiss in the corner of its mouth, Wendy's mouth. Peter turned around in horror.

"Wendy?" he whispered to the lady. She was old and wrinkly and in a wheel chair. Her eyes… they had lust in them. Lust for adventure.

Peter was too scared to smile.

"Oh, how you've grown, Peter!" Wendy smiled.

"No! I'm not the one who's grown! Look at yourself! You're practically dying, Wendy!" Peter screamed. The whole street stopped their business to stare at the pair.

His insult didn't bother Wendy. In fact, she laughed. "Why, yes, I have gotten old haven't I?" she asked, examining her wrinkled hands.

Peter stared. This was Wendy. She was his age once, which meant that he was so much older than this. Peter grimaced at the prospect of being so old.

Wendy was still watching him. "I supposed you married then?" Peter asked, offhandedly.

"Yes. Did you ever find out which mermaid killed the dolphin?" she asked.

"Um… yeah it was Autumn… Wendy?"

"Yes Peter?"

"I was just wondering… Well… I just wanted to say…"

"Say what you want Peter," Wendy encouraged.

"I wanted to apologize for letting you get old, for forgetting about you," Peter mumbled.

"It's what I wanted, Peter. For you to be happy. And free," Wendy smiled, leaning forward to graze his face.

"I wanted to come back with you, I did, Wendy!" Peter said, hastily, as if he would back out if he didn't.

"Then why didn't you?"

"It's complicated, Wendy. Far too complicated for Wendy-birds," Peter smiled at her one last time before he ran away.

Wendy chuckled to herself one last time as she watched his retreating figure blend in with the crowd. She smiled at him and sighed, "Oh, Peter," before breathing her last. Her kiss always belonged to Peter. This time he took it with him and with him it will forever reside.

Peter heard the screams behind him and knew what they meant. His Wendy had died. Peter kept running, and somehow he'd found himself back in the graveyard. He gasped as he flew into the trees and cried openly there.

Tinkerbelle found him sobbing quietly and placed her miniscule hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Peter," she whispered, though quite glad that this world wasn't linked to him. It was quite nice for it to not be raining right now. Every time Peter cried, it rained in Neverland.

"Tink? You have to keep Lucy safe. You have to make sure that Hook never finds out about her! Do you understand?" Peter ordered her sternly. She had to do as he wished.

Tink nodded her head and flew away, leaving Peter crying in the tree limbs. She was irate and confused. Wendy had finally died and now he wanted Tink to watch over another girl? Tinkerbelle loved Peter. He was her human and belonged with her. When would he finally understand that she was his? That they belonged together?

**And so here lies Wendy Darling, at the bottom of Chapter 6. **

**I'd love to hear some feedback guys, so just drop me a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been forever! **

Tonight was it! This was the last straw! After months of nightly torture, Peter couldn't stand one more dream of Lucy dying! He was going back to Neverland if it was the last thing he did! He had to keep Lucy safe-for reasons that Peter didn't quite want to come to terms with-not after the Wendy-fiasco. Leaving her here on the mainland wasn't an option. They were going to Neverland.

Peter groggily sat up in bed and threw the blankets off him, making way for Lucy's room. He found her still asleep in bed, even though it was a school day. Her dark locks were splayed across the pillow in a way Peter found perfectly endearing, and her eyes moved rapidly under her eyelids, worrying Peter slightly. He leaned over her sleeping body and breathed in her scent, as he had done many times with Wendy.

Wendy, who had died just a few months ago. Her skin… It gave Peter shudders to think that he had been so in love with her once, many, many years ago, when she was his age. Looking at her old body, so frail and helpless and comparing it with the little girl filled with so much spirit and potential made Peter want to cry. He did not do this, however, because Lucy had opened her eyes.

"Peter?" she whispered, "Are you really there?"

"Lucy…" Peter began, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. It wasn't easy to tell someone that you lived on a floating island and could fly. "I… have to tell you something…"

"What is it Peter?" Wendy slurred, turning her head back against the pillow.

"I can fly!" Peter said proudly, a nervous smile plastered across his face as he waited for Lucy to respond.

But, alas, she had gone back to sleep. Peter rolled his eyes as he chuckled to himself. "Lucy…" he said shaking her until she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What? You had better have a good reason for waking me up at this ungodly hour, or so help me, Peter, I will personally-"

"I do have a good reason," Peter interrupted before he could hear what Lucy would personally do, although he assumed it would be quite painful on his part.

"Lucy, I can fly!" he repeated.

"That's it! I can't believe you woke me up to tell such tales, Peter!"

"I'm not fibbing! Just look!" Peter declared before hovering horizontally over Lucy, who seemed to be having a panic attack.

"Peter?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, Lucy?"

"Why is it that you can fly?"

Peter landed on the edge of her bed and stared at the ground. Finally he said "I'm not sure why I can fly, honestly."

Lucy sighed, "You've probably never questioned it either, have you?"

Peter snorted, "No, not really. You know me so well…"

"I didn't know that you could fly until a few seconds ago, I doubt I know you at all," Lucy smiled softly.

"But I can show you. I-there's more… I'm not homeless…"

"Who do you live with then?"

"No one. But I have a home… in Neverland," Peter said, so softly that Lucy misunderstood.

"The Netherlands? I've heard that's such a beautiful place to live!" She declared, clapping her hands together, completely unfazed by his flying abilities.

"No…" Peter said, still staring at the ground. "Not the Netherlands…" he could have rolled his eyes right now; he didn't even know what the Netherlands were. "Neverland."

"Where's that?"

"That's the thing. It's not on any map here." Peter looked up, and seeing Lucy quite baffled, kept going. "I'm not insane, Luce. It's an island in the sky. And I'm taking you there. Tonight."

Lucy simply stared. She didn't know what was wrong with the boy. She was completely in love with him, of course, but was he… could he possibly be… on drugs? His pupils looked fine and he didn't seem exceptionally jittery or weird… except for the fact that he could fly. That was definitely irrational.

He just told her that he lived on a floating island in the sky and Lucy was surprised, not by Peter's home address, but the fact that she didn't mind at all. And did he just say that he was taking her there?

"What? Peter, are you serious?" Lucy whispered.

He looked insulted. "Do you really think I would joke about this sort of thing? You know Wendy Darling that died a couple of months ago?"

Lucy nodded. She knew Peter was upset over her, but had no idea why.

"I-" Peter choked on the words and had to swallow several times before he could speak again. "I took her to Neverland once. A long, long time ago, when she was my age." Peter studied Lucy's face for a reaction. Her eyebrows were scrunched up in a little knot just above her nose in a way that made Peter blush.

"Do you mean that you're that old?" she asked hesitantly.

"Older. Much older," Peter sighed. Lucy, of course, gasped.

"But-" she started.

"I know, I know. My youthfulness is stunningly beautiful, but it's rude to stare."

"So… let me get this straight. You are really old, but have the body of a sixteen year-old. You can fly and you live on a flying island called Neverland?" Lucy asked, ticking off the oddities on her fingers.

"And I want you to come with me," Peter added.

**REVIEW! ReVIEw! ThAnK YoU! :P**


	8. Chapter 8

"I-I cannot come with you, Peter," Lucy whispered, stroking Peter's beautiful face and trying not to cry.

This was exactly why he loved her. She wanted to come, but loved her family so much that she felt as if she had to stay. Peter would put an end to that nonsense, of course.

Peter placed his hand over Lucy's, which was quite cold. "Lucy, what is here for you? We could be married in less than an hour."

"Margret, mother, and father," Lucy answered dejectedly.

"They aren't even your parents! Explain how you love them more than me!"

"Why must you hate all adults, Peter? Can't you see how much I love you, how much it's killing me to say no?" Lucy questioned.

"I just don't trust them. You know that, Luce," Peter whispered, eyes watering. What did it matter if he liked adults or not? Why couldn't Lucy just come with him? Peter stroked her face and leaned in for a kiss, but she wasn't having any of that. She pulled away, angry.

"No. Imagine what father would say if he came in now," she frowned, eyebrows pulling together like they did when she was truly upset.

"He's not your father! What should he care if I kiss you? You are just as much his as mine!"

"I am not yours, Peter! And I will not come with you!" Lucy quietly exclaimed. "I am his because he adopted me. How am I to know if you aren't some demon come to take me away?"

Peter was irate now. His Lucy had called him a demon! The nerve of her to taunt him with the very thing he had struggled with for centuries.

"What would a demon want with you, huh? You aren't a threat !" Peter screamed, flying into the air and stomping his feet.

Lucy scrambled out of the bed, sending the blankets flying as she tried to pounce on Peter.

"Why, you ass!" Lucy cried, chucking a pillow at his head, which he dodged before lying horizontally in the air and crossing his arms behind his head. He snored while slowly soaring around the room. Lucy had taken to tossing books in his direction, one of which found its target, making Peter cry out and clutch his head. He was beyond consoling now and dived toward the ground to tackle Lucy, flattening her to the bed.

Blushing, Lucy smacked Peter across the tail with another book, and he quickly scrambled off her, also blushing, emerald eyes alive with something Lucy couldn't place.

Lucy stood up, smoothed out her nightgown, and fixed her hair. "I am dreadfully sorry Mr. Pan, but I will not elope with you."

Peter scowled before flying out the window. Stupid Lucy! Stupid Wendy! Stupid Darlings! Stupid Browns! Why must they keep Lucy from him? Why can't they just realize that she belonged to him! He had more claim to her than anybody else! In a couple of years they would all be dead!

He would not let Lucy die!

Peter flew on, wishing that he had brought a jacket. And then chiding himself for wanting one. He used to be able to resist the cold. Peter flew on aimlessly, desperately wanting just to go back to Neverland. He wanted to forget Lucy!

On Peter flew, tears falling freely now. When he reached home, it would be raining, of course. Peter had been flying for so long that he didn't need happy thoughts to keep aloft, but so saddened was he that every sob or so, he would drop out of the air, screaming frantically. Then he would picture Lucy, spinning around the parlor as they danced to the radio, a new invention that Peter adored. Then he could fly. But barely. Lucy still hated him.

After dozens of falls; and a couple bird wrecks, where he promptly chewed out the offending fowl, despite their inability to speak back, or, as Peter refused to admit, understand him; Peter finally arrive at his island.

It was pouring, of course.

Hook must be ecstatic, he always loved the rain. In fact, he often sought out Peter to ensure that there was always rain in Neverland. Peter slowly floated to his tree, wishing that someone was waiting for him. It had been so long since someone had waved at Peter from the top of the tree, smiling brilliantly and then flying out to meet him.

Right before Wendy left, right before they had watched the fairies dance, Peter had discovered what heart-ache implied. But now he fully knew what it is.

It's free-falling. Literally. Peter could barely breathe from the lack of oxygen he'd lost while sobbing his heart out.

Well, he wished his heart would come out. Then maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.

Peter sat on the edge of a branch, waiting for the pain to stop. Waiting for anything really.

Waiting for Lucy to fly to him. The Lost Boys even. Or Michael. Heck, even John! Anything was better than this blasted rain! Blasted rain and confounded silence! Peter sobbed a few more times, inviting a thunderstorm to hover over Hangman's Tree. Blast the connection!

Peter flung himself off the branch and didn't even bother to fly. He allowed himself to hit the ground and welcomed the pain, the jarring, searing agony that raced up his body in sharp jolts. But it wasn't enough. Not enough to rid him of Lucy.

Grimacing, Peter got up and flew away. Flew towards the water. Towards Hook.

**Hey guys… so after days of listening to Peter Pan music videos on YouTube (there are quite a few- I was surprised) I finally felt ready to write another chapter! I think this one does Peter a little more justice than the others… **

**And don't fret! He'll go back for Lucy :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Hook was dreadfully calm, so calm that it sent shivers up Peter's spine. The cool icy blue eyes burned with hatred and malice that meant Peter was satisfied. Hook grabbed for his blade and lunched at Peter, narrowly missing his right thigh. Peter had leapt off the floor and dived up the stairs leading to the top deck. Hook bared his teeth and followed, swearing as he went.

Breathing in the crisp night air gave a new life to Peter as he circled around the ship, waiting for Hook to ascend. The pirates were all awake by now, bells had aroused them to Peter's presence, and even then they would have known because the incessant crowing Peter was doing. Hook barreled onto the deck now, angry as ever, probably because Peter had interrupted-well Peter did not even want to think about what exactly it was that Hook was _doing_ in there with that _woman. _

Irritable men surrounded Peter now, firing pistols and brandishing swords, all of them sweaty and quite disgusting. Many were missing teeth and or hair, and almost all of them were drunk. Peter smiled savagely as he lashed one across the face, beckoning a spray of blood that wet Peter's own face. They all came at Peter then, alternatively battling with him for a couple of seconds before being slain and replaced with another.

Peter stabbed, slashed, ripped, gutted, and tore at his foes. He fought until every last one of them was dead. Even as Peter stood alone on the deck, he turned around, searching for another soul to banish. His vision was blood red, or so assumed. The sky couldn't possibly be splattered with blood.

Seeing no one, Peter sat and waited for his opponent to reappear. And reappear he did, brandishing two pistols, one in each hand.

"Pan," said he at last.

"Hook," said Peter, giving a short nod of the head.

"We meet again at last," Hook uttered in monotone, clearly trying to control his temper. "Weren't you shorter last time?"

"I grew up a bit Hook. I'm not a mere boy anymore," Peter replied.

"Though clearly not a man," taunted Hook, gesturing to himself with pride.

"That makes two of us," Peter quipped, grinning broadly.

Hook ignored this. "I heard about the death of dear Mrs. Darling. Such a tragic loss." His eyes lit up like two savage candles in a lonely place.

Peter snarled and thus having grown and learned some new vocabulary, he barked a few colorful specimen at Hook, who merely looked amused.

"Why, Pan, I did not think you knew those words! What would mother say?"

Peter narrowed his eyes and scowled, waiting for the obvious answer.

"Oh, that's right. You left her," Hook snarled, before lunging at Peter's heart. Peter scrambled back, but not fast enough. The tip of Hook's weapon caught hold of Peter's clothing and tore his shirt off. His chest was fully exposed; the white shirt the Browns had given him stained a deep red and discarded. Peter looked down upon the command of a searing pain and gasped at the cut along his right shoulder to his left hip. It was pouring blood and Peter instantly felt dizzy. This was the worst wound he had even received before, at least that he could remember.

Hook looked possessed now, absolutely giddy with a sickening happiness that made Peter want to hurl himself off the ship, which he did, jumping into the air like a mad man. As he flew home, Peter began to feel stabbing pains in his abdomen, along with the terrible wound, with was still leaving a trail of blood for Hook to follow.

With a sickening sense of sorrow, Peter realized that he could not hide from Hook as long as he was bleeding, for Hook could surely follow the path. Grunting, Peter landed ungracefully in the middle of the forest, gasping for air. His stomach still hurt and Peter soon threw up, making loud retching sounds that echoed through the night, followed by screams brought on by the immense pain, heartbreak, and the beginning stages of hysteria.

His terribly cries could be heard through Neverland; the mermaids swam to the depths of the ocean to escape the terrible agony his voice, for they could not help him; the fairies thought his pain a proper punishment for leaving and they held Tinkerbelle from him, thinking her too much of a comfort. Only the Indians heard his cries, and it was they who came to his aid, whispering quietly to themselves about his condition.

Tiger Lily, still a girl of eleven, rushed to Peter, murmuring cries of indignation. Her soft hands caressed his face with the love of a sister and her tears fell on his face were looked upon with sadness from the tribal elders.

Peter awoke in darkness, not quite sure where he was. He attempted to sit up, but his chest was blocked by a hand, warm and soft, but not without calluses. He knew this hand.

"Tiger Lily?" he asked, quite groggily.

"Oh, Peter! You were dying!" the girl sobbed over him, lying her head in the crook of his neck. Peter grinned to himself a little. He had missed her enthusiasm.

"I'm fine, see, Tiger? Thanks to your people," Peter stretched out his arms and tried to look limber and healthy, but his voice cracked and he winced a few seconds later as Tiger Lily pushed him back down.

"You are still critical, Peter," she whispered, holding back tears. Peter took her hand and held it. It had become small in his own; it disappeared within Peter's. Sometime ago, their hands were the same size, they were the same size, they were the same age. Now, Peter was older, much older, more grown up, and Tiger Lily remain the same height, the same frail body that Peter had rescued many times before. Despite being such good friends, they never fell in love. But they did love each other.

"I'm going to be just fine, okay," Peter told her, "Nothing will hurt me."

Tiger Lily nodded in agreement, though she still was scared for him. He may have grown big and strong, but in her eyes he would always be her Peter, small, frail, and full of himself.

She would always remember how he was before Wendy. He was carefree, sure of his decisions, pure, an unworldly angel. He was not scarred as he is now, nor so big. He was childlike, not as handsome as he is now, especially with his hair all ruffled and his teeth big enough for his face. Tiger Lily remembered when Peter had lost his baby teeth. He had screamed for three weeks straight, even though the new ones had already come in. He was terrified of growing up, and now, here he lay, all protests against growing up forgotten long ago.

Tiger Lily still loved Peter, but she missed her friend as he used to be. "I know, Peter."

**Hey readers… I know it's been awhile… This chapter is sort of to express how much Peter has grown up, how much he has changed. This is also soft of a memorial to my best friend from second grade, who has now grown up and forgotten me, leaving me remembering him how he was and wishing he could return to how he was. **


	10. Chapter 10

***Please enjoy some comic banter in honor of the tenth chapter!* **

**ME: Chapter 10 of Peter Pan!**

**PETER: Really? **

**WENDY: Yes, Peter, she just said that! **

**PETER: Don't sound so grown up! **

**WENDY: Peter, I am grown up… **

**PETER: And whose fault is that?**

**WENDY: *leaves crying* **

**LUCY: Peter! **

**PETER: It isn't mine! **

**LUCY: Peter! I'm warning you…**

**PETER: *sticks tongue out***

**LUCY: That's it! You had better be glad you can fly! **

**PETER: *flies away***

**LUCY: Can you just give them the chapter now! **

**ME: Fine!**

Peter waited patiently for Tiger Lily to come back with dinner, but she was taking an awfully long time. Peter's stomach growled and he desperately hoped that the Indians were dining on real food tonight, instead of make-believe-provisions. Quiet footsteps outside the tent alerted Peter to her presence.

"Ahh, Tiger Lily, what were you doing? Skinning the crocodile?" Peter asked, straining to sit up, despite the protests from his wound.

There was no answer. Peter placed his hands behind him in order to sit up, but he could barely catch his breath in this compromising position. "Tiger Lily?" Peter called to outside the tent. "Tiger?"

Again, there was no reply. Peter swore under his breath, and, using the last bit of strength he had, flew into the air.

He felt the new stitches break open as he spread his arms open and almost fell back onto the bed again. But something was amiss. It just didn't feel right to Peter. He crept out of the tent, and felt a hand grab his forearm before his eyes fully adjusted to the darkness. The hand was not Tiger Lily's. It was bigger and coarser, tough with ages of rigging ropes.

Peter gasped, and then winced because it had hurt him. Captain Hook stood before him, grinning broadly.

"Mr. Pan!" he exclaimed, as if he just happened to find Peter by chance.

"Hook," Peter snarled, attempting to break free from the evil man's hold. It hurt, but Peter was far too weak to do anything about it.

"Come with me, or your little savage gets it," Hook threatened, pulling Peter along through the forest.

"What have you done with her?" Peter questioned, but to no avail. Hook kept silent, grinning ever so slightly as they walked.

Peter thought about what had just happened. He had been captured by Hook! What was wrong with Peter that he couldn't even fly away? Peter thought about all the other times he'd escaped Hook's grasp, escaped death. He wondered how it was that Hook had even made it out of the crocodile all those years ago. Could it be that he couldn't die? What would happen to Peter if he died?

Being very forgetful and all, Peter couldn't really remember why Hook kept coming after him. How had Hook even known that Peter had left his mother? Peter was stumped and just had to know.

"Why do we fight?" Peter asked, finally, as the shore came into view.

"What?" barked Hook, turning around as if it were the most ridiculous thing Peter had ever said, and in fact it was.

"Why have we been fighting? What started it?"

"That isn't your business, Pan," Hook told him, and then turned around muttering, "Pan! Not even his name!"

"What do you mean by that?" Peter stopped walking now, making Hook stop as well.

"I mean that you don't need to know why I want you dead!" Hook screamed madly, but that wasn't what Peter had meant.

"No. Not that bit, the bit about Pan not being my name. What do you know of it?" Peter asked, very interested now, "How do you know so much about me? You are just an evil pirate."

Hook looked morbidly calm now, never a good thing. "I know everything about you, Peter," Hook said, spitting Peter's name. "I know how you ran off and left your mother, never bothering to come back, mind you. I know how you refused to love her and every other person you meet. I am not the evil one."

"I was kidnapped! I didn't leave! And what does it matter to you anyway?" Peter screamed, frustrated that the conversation wasn't going the way he wanted.

"Kidnapped?" Hook questioned.

"Yes, by the fairies," said Peter, rolling his eyes, "but you still haven't answered why you hate me."

"By the… fairies…" Hook repeated slowly, turning around towards the Dusting Tree, a bright speck of gold in the distance.

"Yes," Peter said, emphasizing the syllables.

"Then… she was wrong…" Hook whispered before letting go of Peter's arm and running off towards his ship.

Peter stared after him, thoroughly interested in what Hook had meant. Who was the she? And what had she told him about Peter?

Having been released, Peter flew back to the Indian camp, spilling blood through the woods. When he reached, he found a very upset chief waiting for him. Tiger Lily was nowhere to be seen. All the elders stared at Peter with a slight distain.

"Flying Eagle!" greeted the chief.

"Chief Brown Bear!" Peter greeted, saluting to the giant man before him.

"Princess Tiger Lily was kidnapped on account of you. We recovered her just recently, but there is still an issue regarding the safety of our camp," Chief Bear grunted, "You must leave us and go, Flying Eagle."

Peter nodded solemnly; he had been expecting this. "I am sorry and will leave now," said the boy before flying off, spewing blood still. There was only one place he could go now.

**So… that's two chapters in two days… I now require **_**reviews**_** to write anymore today… :) **


	11. Chapter 11

"Tink!" Peter called, stepping in the Hollow. It was quite dark now, the only light radiated from the occupants of the Hollow, that is, the fairies. Terence, the Keeper of Light, greeted Peter instead.

"Hello, Pan, how was your journey? Tinkerbelle said that you were enjoying yourself," he smiled brightly. It was one of his assets that Tink never would shut up about, however she claimed to still be in love with Peter. This smile however, darkened when he noticed Peter's expression. "Although now I'm starting to think she was being spiteful when she said that."

"No she was right. I was enjoying myself, until…" Peter sat down on the branch, thoroughly exhausted. Terence flew beside him to sit on his shoulder.

"Until?" he prompted.

Peter sighed, looking around. He was at the top of the main tree in Pixie Hollow, which was glittering with stray pixie dust. The branches swirled in a way so that Peter could have slept in the tree if he'd wanted to. He had many times, but had woken with pixie dust in places he'd rather not have it. Peter looked down at the roots of the tree, where many years ago he and Wendy had watched the fairy queen dance.

"Until I fell in love," Peter whispered, causing Terence to chuckle softly.

"Tell me about her then; you know you want to," Terence ordered, though not unkindly. Peter relented, letting in all his memories of Lucy back in, painful as they were.

"Her hair is very dark, a deep brown that smells like cherry blossoms. It is usually messy, but I quite like it that way," said Peter, smiling slightly. "Her lips are so red that if I look at them for a long time, I feel as if I should… well, kiss her. And I do kiss her! That is, when she allows it. And she has dark brown eyes that are like a doe's right before I shoot it. I could never hurt her though. Nothing could, she's so tough." Peter chuckled to himself, as if remembering some sweet memory of her that he quite enjoyed.

Terence raised an eyebrow for Peter to explain. "You see there was this one time where we were walking in the park and this boy came up to her and started flirting. When Lucy wouldn't go with him, he started pushing her around. Before I could throw him into the abyss, Lucy had punched his nose and blood started going everywhere! It was great!"

"She sounds feisty," Terence complemented.

"If only you knew… She's smart too. She would love Neverland…"

"Then why didn't you bring her? Didn't you tell her?"

Peter nodded his head hysterically, "I did! She wouldn't come!" he cried, flying into a standing position. Terence toppled off his shoulder and came to a halt on a bright red leaf, which was about to fall.

"Why? Neverland is an amazing place!" Terrence exclaimed, gesturing around at the golden tree.

"She doesn't want to leave her family!"

"Family?"

"Her parents and sister. But they will die anyway. In a blink of an eye they will all be gone."

"If she won't come with you, then you must live with her. Live with her until she dies."

"Dies?" Peter croaked, eyes widening in terror. "No! I forbid it! She won't die!"

"What are you going to do?" Terence asked, but it was too late, Peter had flown away.

If Lucy wouldn't come to Neverland, then Peter was just going to have to force her.

The flight to the mainland didn't take nearly as long as the last trip. This time Peter was full of his plans and confident in his persuasion abilities. Lucy would love Neverland. She would be with him forever.

Arriving in Lucy's room, Peter looked around happily, but his happiness was short-lived as he realized Lucy wasn't there. Peter panicked. How long had he spent in Neverland? Had Lucy grown up?

No. That was certain, for the room was still arranged as Peter had left it. Lucy was just not home. Peter relaxed a bit, before climbing out of the window and jumping into the air.

The air seemed slightly warmer and the occasional bird happened across Peter as he soared through London. Peter hovered over Lucy's school, mentally cursing himself. He'd forgotten about the dance. It had been ages ago when he left, but Peter had begged Lucy to allow him to accompany her. And what had Peter done? Gone and left for a floating island to sulk.

He landed now, hiding in a tree and watching as the girls made their way into the school, dressed beautifully with their hair curled and dresses smoothed out. They enter gracefully, swirling their skirts and twirling their hair, all except the most beautiful one of all.

She wore a deep red cloth that made her lips prominent. Her hair and eyes beckoning to Peter in a way only Neverland did. He yearned to go to her, to ease her mind. He flew away though, heading to the clothing stores.

Most of them were closed, though one was still open. Peter rushed in, and, grabbing the proper attire for a school dance, disappeared into a fitting room. A few minutes later, Peter emerged, looking like a prince.

He scrutinized himself in the mirror and was quite impressed. He could find no faults, but was still worried how Lucy would react to his being there. Shrugging, Peter jumped into the air and made his way to the school. He flew in through an open window and smiled nervously. He was in a music room, dark but there was a small candle that gave off some light. Peter picked up a flute and started down the stairs, grinning as he thought up a brilliant plan.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I skipped a ton of time from chapter 6 to chapter 7, but all that happened was that Peter stayed at the Browns' house and got to know Lucy. He sort of began courting her… not officially though. They just spent time together and Peter began to dream about her dying, which really tortured him. **

**He spent a year in Neverland, although to Peter it just seemed like a couple of months. **

**Lucy is sixteen now and Peter is seventeen. The reason for his growing up was the pain that Lucy had caused him, mixed with the time spent on the mainland. **

He held the notes longer than he usually did, so that the jumpy tune was now flowing and more beautiful than before. Peter's lungs, however, weren't up to the challenge, and he was soon panting in between verses. Peter looked around. He was perched in the rafters of a dark ball room. The light however was coming from small candles strategically placed around the room. No one was looking up at the supposedly empty rafters which Peter was haunting.

He saw Lucy dancing with a boy with mop of dark black hair. Peter was instantly jealous of him and promptly spit in his hair when he went to get Lucy some punch. He watched Lucy studiously now to see if she was having fun, if she was enjoying herself, if she had forgotten him.

She danced slowly, like a ghost, with no real vigor or spirit. Her face remained stolid and clearly unhappy, although her date couldn't tell. Peter realized that he was the same boy who had been pestering Lucy earlier about this very dance. Peter continued playing his ghastly, yet beautiful ballad on the flute, inwardly admiring the way Lucy's eyes flickered around every minute or so, as she wondered where the music was coming from.

Peter, now following the next part of his plan, tucked the flute inside his jacket and descended from the rafters to the edge of the party. He spotted a girl sitting alone in the corner and offered his hand to her. It was Margret.

She didn't recognize him at first, but after a few seconds, her eyes lit up and Peter had to clamp his hand over her mouth to keep her from shouting out. Peter cautiously removed his hand after she seemed to compose herself.

"Peter?" she whispered, embracing him in a hug akin to a strangle. Peter was glad to see her, even if he still was perturbed by the fact that she was his niece.

"Yes, it's me. How have you been?" he asked as they began dancing.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Lucy hasn't been the same. She won't eat or drink or speak to anyone. It's your fault," Margret accused.

"All I did was leave. It's only been a few months!"

"A few months? Peter, it's been over a year! How do you not know that?" Margret hissed at him as they danced around the room. Peter towered over her now and he had to duck his head so that she could speak into his ear.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Peter said, fully knowing that Margret wouldn't press the issue, unlike Lucy. "Where's your date, huh?" Peter asked, trying to get her off subject.

"Dead," she answered shortly.

"Do you want to come with me then?" Peter asked.

"Where?"  
"Neverland, of course. Your husband must have mentioned it sometime," Peter taunted.

"Not that I remember," she said, grumpily. "What are you talking about, Peter?"

"You'll see. Meet me back at the house, okay?" Peter said before disappearing.

_Lucy POV_

I must be going insane. He couldn't be here. Why would he? He left. For good. Gone. Vanished.

It is just my imagination tricking me into thinking that he's here. My ears yearning for his music, my eyes for his face. That is why I do nothing when I see him dancing with Margret. I simply enjoy my hallucination for all his beauty. My Peter. Except that… well my Peter wouldn't be caught dead in a suit.

I sit down glumly accepting that fact that he isn't coming for me. That he was just a dream in my nightmare. And that tale I dreamt up about Neverland and Peter being able to fly! Definitely proof of foul play. Of insanity.

Cursing, I check myself. Mother wouldn't be pleased to know that I was thinking of him. That's the reason she sent me here anyway, to try to get me to forget about him. I should be enjoying myself, not pretending that Peter is here. That he loved me at all.

Father was at his wits end trying to figure out what's wrong with me. He's had me taken to several physicians throughout the year, most of them telling us that I had lost "it," whatever "it" was.

I groan as he walks up to me now, smiling brightly. "Lucy," he says, flashing his teeth, his perfectly white teeth. "I've missed you."

"No," I tell myself, grabbing my forehead. This really is crazy. "He's not here, Lucy. He's not here."

"Do you tell yourself that often?" he asks, cocking his head to one side as if to examine me better.

"He isn't real, Lucy. He isn't speaking to you. He ran off. He's gone. He loves you not."

"Oh, but I am real. I am speaking to you. I do love you," he whispers, leaning in to kiss me. I don't turn my head because he isn't real. Nothing will happen. But it did. I felt his lips on my check and I gasped at their warmth. I shook my head again.

"Peter is gone, Lucy. Stop being so pathetic!" I tell myself.

"I'm here, Luce," he whispers, cupping his hands around my face while I try to look anywhere besides him. I even try to search for Steven, my terrible date. "Look at me," he whispers longingly, and I compel myself not to. "Look at me," he repeats again, accenting each word slowly in the accent only belonging to him.

I tried. I really did. But it did no good. I looked into his eyes and saw him, saw that he was real. I couldn't help it, but I believed.

**Dramatic, I know… but now we are finally getting somewhere! So… I took time to write this… take a few minutes to review? Please! **

**-should I keep it more mushy or less mushy/fluffy. **

**-more fight scenes (like with swords) or argument scenes (words and tempers)**

**-what do you think Hook was on about before?**

** -should Margret come to Neverland? (I've already made up my mind, though)**

** -do you think a naughty mermaid is in Peter's future? Although I may have forgotten what exactly I had planned for her… **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
